VICTORY!
Warning: Slight ZAER and GAZR Two young Irkens and an even younger SIR units all watched the television screen intently. It was the 2012 Finals, Miami Heat v. Oaklahoma City Thunder. And if you could see all three of their attire, it was quite obvious who they were rooting for. Dressed in a white version of his invader uniform with red pants, boots and gloves was Zim, alongside him was his new friend En, she had on a variant of Zim's variant of the invader uniform, her goggles were in a 'Heat' symbol shape and she held a bowl of chips in her lap. Next to her was her and Zim's SIR unit's, ZEE and GIR. GIR was painted red with white accents and ZEE vice-versa. In both of their hands was a Fun Dip. It was down to ONLY one minute left and all of them were sweating, hearts pounding from the boom of 'MI-AM-MI!' from the new surround sound system they borrowed from the Dib since their family could care less about sports. The score was 106-118. Heat was winning. "Cmon... cmon LeBron-human... Zim and your team is COUNTING on your ''amazing ''basketball skills." Soon Zim's wish came true and he scored another 3 points. Now the score was 106-112. En eyed the clock and shook the male Irken violently, "ZIM! Look at the time! Only 30 seconds! WE'RE GONNA WIN!" Zim jumped out of his seat. The two SIR units watched as their masters clutched their fists tightly staring at the TV. They did the same, except with each other's hands. Only 15... "ZIM!" "EN!" "ZEE!" "GIRRY!" All of them felt like the time was in slow motion and watched the small clock at the corner of the screen like it was their life-clock, which would be pretty awesome to die on such a good note. Well.. not really... but you get the point. 10... 9.... 8... They knew they were gonna win.! They knew it! FELT IT! 7.... 6.... 5.... Zim quickly clutched En's hand making her jump slightly but she squeezed it back and turned her absolute full attention back to the screen. 4....3....2... Two alien hearts skipped a beat... 1!!! Zim and En jumped on the moment screaming their heads off. "OH MY IRRKKK!!!! ZIM!!! WE JUST WOOON THE FINALLLSSSS!!!!" "I KNOOOWWW!!! WEE DIIIDN'T BUUUUTT THEY DID!" "I'M SO HAPPY I COULD-!" Suddenly in a wonderful switch of events her incoming sentence came true as Zim crashed his lips onto hers, her antennae fell back and she closed her eyes, embracing Zim. Finally after what seemed like forever as the loud screams of fans slowly faded out of antennae shot, they released each other. Dark-green faced, happy, and not to mention sweaty they grinned and saw that GIR and ZEE had done the same thing. If robots could blush they would be VERY red-faced at the moment. "Victory." was all En could say. Zim looked up from the floor and smiled, a genuine one, "Victory." They turned to the SIR units and picked them up respectfully. "VICTORY!" they all cried.